


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞4⃣️

  “Fri，小孩子喜欢什么？”  
   和小朋友斗智斗勇半天，Tony瘫在桌子上。  
  抓抓头发，男人发现不只女人管得宽又麻烦，小孩子什么的也一样不省心。  
   说什么只要你继续吃甜甜圈，我就不刷牙⋯啧⋯真是牙疼。  
  “别人我不知道，Peter最喜欢Boss您啊。”Friday自信满满。“Boss，我发现Peter今早起床后，长高了8厘米。”  
  “是吗？”男人笑起来。  
  他在神殿的线人其实昨天就发来了讯息一一

  “你为什么不告诉他那个法术是有时效的呢？”接过存支票任务的王看到上面那一串0不忍心地问。  
  “让他自己发现不是更好吗？”小胡子全无负罪感地高冷答。

  小胡子你这帐我记下了，容后再算。  
  Tony由衷感谢那个变小的魔法让他改变了很多看法。现在姑且珍惜能看到小Peter的有限时光吧！  
  尽管那个磨人精知道自己喜欢他后越发的不像话了，变本加厉地折腾⋯  
  “Boss，近两天您微笑的次数提高了800％，请保持。”  
   男人瞬间拉下嘴角一  
   好么！一个两个现在都学会寻我开心了！你们都给我等着！  
  “Tony～”  
  随着咚咚咚的脚步声越来越近的是天使的小奶音。笑容迅速升上男人的脸。  
  “为什么不慢点？”  
   张开双臂拥抱住轻盈的小身子，男人在他额头印下一吻。  
  “你看你看，衣服有点小了！是不是我长高了？！”  
   圆圆的大眼睛里闪耀着动人的光芒，天使伸出白嫩的胳膊和腿给男人比量。  
  “嗯⋯你说的很有道理。所以我们应该准备一个身高尺，看看明天是什么情况。”  
  “不要尺子！”男孩皱了眉头，认真地看着男人的眼睛。“我要用Mark47来量！”  
   “你确定？”男人用他那大掌使劲揉了一下小东西柔软的卷发，“我记得刚刚谁不还说再也不喜欢我了吗？”  
  “No！nonono，”男孩笑起来，上前抱住男人的脖子，“怎么会有人那么过分？不可能的！人人都爱Tony Stark！”  
  “嗯哼～”男人撅起嘴挑起眉，表情十分不信。  
  “我最喜欢Tony了！”   
  一个响亮的亲吻落在右边脸颊，男孩拉开距离看他把脸偏了偏。  
   “真的哟💕”左脸也被重重亲了一口。  
  “好吧～”男人耸耸肩，“看在你这么可爱的份上，这段时间，Mark47就站在你卧室了。”  
    “我⋯卧室？”男孩重复了一遍，心情突然低落。  
  “你难道还要一直跟我睡吗？”男人倒了杯水，喝了一口又递给他。“我可是个男人，你知道我需要夜生活。”  
  “⋯⋯”男孩背手低下头，呼吸蓦然急促。“说什么全世界最喜欢我⋯你这个大骗子！”  
  小孩子说着就要跑开，却被男人眼疾手快抓住了胳膊，挣扎间踢到了男人右肋的伤，男人惊叹一声捂着右肋蹲下。  
   水杯翻倒在地，玻璃破碎。  
  “抱歉！Mr.Stark你怎么样了？”男孩手足无措。  
   “别站在那儿⋯”男人试着站起来，摇晃地拉他坐到一边，看Dummy过去清理干净地面。  
  “您是不是很痛？我叫医生上来！”  
  “没事，别担心，一会儿就好了。”男人额上泛出冷汗，却勉强笑着安慰眼前快哭出来的小天使。“你为什么生气？”  
  “⋯⋯”  
  Tony是个大笨蛋！男孩腮帮鼓鼓，瞪了他一眼。  
   “你是气我没和你商量给你安排卧室，还是你害怕不敢一个人睡？”男人把身体的重量全倚在沙发背，转头看着他问。  
  你才害怕！你全家都害怕！我可是无畏的好临居蜘蛛侠呢！  
   “不是同意Mark47放你卧室了吗，你⋯”  
  “我只要真正的Iron Man！”男孩脸红红地冲他叫喊，泪水奔流过脸颊，“如果你真的最喜欢我，就不会想和别人过什么夜生活！”  
  “那和谁过？”男人挑眉坏坏地笑了，伸出拇指和食指比了个距离，“和这么大的你吗？”  
   男孩羞得抬不起头。  
  “你是在教嗦我犯罪吗，Mr.Parker？”男人把他拉近，声音压得低沉又磁性，“你知道我有多喜欢你⋯还有，我什么时候要和别人过⋯夜、生、活？”  
  “我⋯我才不跟你这个大骗子说话！”  
   气鼓鼓的小脸扭向一边。  
  快说⋯快解释⋯   
  “你吃醋的样子真可爱。”男人眯起他迷人的双眼，尽情释放出他无敌的荷尔蒙。  
  “我⋯我没有！”  
  快告诉我你究竟有多喜欢我⋯  
  “那是我理解错了，我向你道歉，Mr. Parker。”男人不紧不慢地逗弄他，“你从没想过和我过夜生活。”  
  “才不是！”  
   男孩忍不住回头，却被没见过的男人性感十足的样子蛊惑，他满眼只能看到诱人的他，听到自己砰动的心跳。  
  “不是什么？”  
  男人低沉的嗓音近在咫尺，惊到了脸 红心跳的小男孩。  
  “不是我最喜欢你⋯不是吃醋⋯还是一一其实你很想在我房间，我的床上，过你想象中的夜、生、活、呢？”  
  男孩瞬间红炸。头顶上白烟袅袅。  
  男人开心地捂着肚子大笑。  
   好一会，才擦去眼角的泪水，断断续续地说：“我承认，你是真的取悦到我了。”  
  “我其实是真的讨厌你啊！”男孩被欺负地哭倒在他怀里。虽然快乐大于委屈。  
  多久没有这样笑过了呢？是不是和他在一起，就会一直这样快乐呢？要自私地伸出手吗？  
  这样的我配得到那份幸福吗？  
  


End file.
